


【自由的灵魂不需要title】【大概是一个在假的现代AU下的为了社会我喵哥而熬的心灵（雾）鸡汤了】

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 假的心灵鸡汤, 假的现代AU, 我发现我写文的套路都是一样的, 社会我喵哥, （反思）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 抛弃温油马歇尔，社会我霸道总裁喵哥这个，那个…大家可以发现我所有文的套路都是一样的……（允悲）OOC严重，慎所以说到底是为什么？我一个德三入坑的，一篇德三相关都没有产过……嗯……吃我爱克邪教啦啊啊啊！！！！xxxxxxxxx肉吃多了不好我们来段清水清清口hhhhxxx假的现代AU，送给小天使nono www我给你们三秒钟时间戴好护目镜3.2.1.（你没有机会了）





	【自由的灵魂不需要title】【大概是一个在假的现代AU下的为了社会我喵哥而熬的心灵（雾）鸡汤了】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonobservance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonobservance/gifts).



> 抛弃温油马歇尔，社会我霸道总裁喵哥
> 
> 这个，那个…大家可以发现我所有文的套路都是一样的……（允悲）
> 
> OOC严重，慎
> 
> 所以说到底是为什么？我一个德三入坑的，一篇德三相关都没有产过……
> 
> 嗯……
> 
> 吃我爱克邪教啦啊啊啊！！！！xxxxxxxxx
> 
> 肉吃多了不好我们来段清水清清口hhhhxxx
> 
> 假的现代AU，送给小天使nono www
> 
>  
> 
> 我给你们三秒钟时间戴好护目镜
> 
> 3.
> 
> 2.
> 
> 1.
> 
> （你没有机会了）

「这是远东科送来的提案，请您过目，马歇尔先生。」

「啊，好的。提案放在这里吧，谢谢你了艾森豪威尔先生。」

弗吉尼亚阿灵顿，紧邻着美利坚合众国的首都华盛顿特区。  
这样的对话每天都会发生。就在一栋对于这个地区来说不怎么协调的摩天大楼内。  
后者是在美利坚这片土地上颇具威望的企业，「USA」的首席顾问之一乔治.马歇尔。前者呢，是半年前从「USA」驻菲律宾总部调来的，现任马歇尔秘书的德怀特.艾森豪威尔。

生活就像一锅没有辅以佐料的清汤。起初，它连汤都算不上，只能说是一锅待开的热水。也就是这样一锅清水，加之以生活中的点滴，这汤啊，才算是有了滋味。汤品的变味是一瞬间的事，看似清澈的汤底，只有做汤的人自己才能在第一时间品味出其中的变幻。

「先生？」刚离开的艾森豪威尔没一会儿又出现在了上司的办公室里，「先生您这几天加班加到很晚，我，我给您泡了杯咖啡。」

不是错觉，艾森豪威尔端着咖啡的手有些许颤抖。从门到办公桌这短短几步路，杯碟和勺子叮铃咚隆的细微碰撞声响了一路，碟子落桌后这声响总算是停了下来。

「嗯？谢谢您艾森豪……」

「没有什么事我先走了！您有事叫我！」

秘书必须具备颇高的品质，作为首席顾问的秘书更应是如此。但显然，慌张并不在其列。

马歇尔看着荡漾起波澜的咖啡，皱起了眉头。

艾森豪威尔几乎是跑着躲进了办公室（尽管他的办公室就在马歇尔的隔壁）。靠在门板上，他脱力似的顺着平坦的木制门滑坐到地上。

要说「USA」驻菲律宾总部算得上是整个「USA」系统中福利数一数二的分公司了。要不是任职期间出了什么事，艾森豪威尔也不会平白无故放下那么好的待遇和轻松的工作，回到本土累死累活不分昼夜的处理没完没了的提案。  
只有艾森豪威尔知道问题出在什么地方。

麦克阿瑟，艾森豪威尔在菲律宾时的顶头上司。

说真的，这位麦克阿瑟先生举止优雅，谈吐自如，极具修养。嗯，至少在艾森豪威尔的眼里是这样的。哦对不起，纠正一下。  
是在初见麦克阿瑟时的艾森豪威尔的眼里。

没过多久，艾森豪威尔就发现自己似乎是喜欢上了这位上司。相比现在的艾森豪威尔，那时候的他还算是年轻气盛，两下就跑去找了麦克阿瑟表明心意。

不用说，谁会拒绝艾克呢！

「艾克，你看着，我要你能永远站在我的身边。」

那时的他自觉很是幸福。

直到有一天，他发现自己和爱人的床上躺着另一个人。

愤怒，无助，更多的是不安，艾森豪威尔找到了麦克阿瑟想要讨个说法。

「什么？不我没有！您，您怎么能这么想……」

水落石出了，生性多疑的麦克阿瑟怀疑艾森豪威尔和菲律宾本土第一大企业的老总搞到了一起，想要报复自己的「枕边人」。

「你以为你是谁啊？你可别把自己看得太重了。你在我这里一文不值，对我来说你不过是个送上门来的发泄工具。如果一定要说你是个什么东西。艾克，你就像纸巾，我用过了，就可以丢弃掉的纸巾。」

 

逃窜着，艾森豪威尔回到了本土。

他本来想兢兢业业地工作，平淡安稳地度过后半生。直到他在上任伊始遇见了新上司马歇尔。

又是上司。

这锅汤，是什么时候开始变味的呢？

马歇尔这么问自己。

「先生您好，我是您的新秘书艾森豪威尔。」  
「先生这是新送来的提案。」  
「上次的处理方案我已经修改好了，请先生过目。」  
「我就在隔壁，先生您有什么事叫我就可以了。」  
「嗯？这么晚了先生您怎么还没有回家？」  
「啊，我还有份文件就处理完了，我走的时候会记得关灯的。先生再见。」  
「先生您又熬夜了？」

……

「先生您这几天加班加到很晚，我，我给您泡了杯咖啡。」

马歇尔一开始并没有怎么注意这个看起来很普通的心秘书。就是觉得他笑起来还挺好看的。艾森豪威尔人缘极好，在部门里很受欢迎。大家都喜欢叫他一声「艾克」。

这个艾森豪威尔就真的有那么大的本事？马歇尔不信邪，随后进来的汇报工作的艾森豪威尔正好给了马歇尔以一探虚实的机会。

这一个头脑不清醒让马歇尔上了道。  
双唇一张一合间，单词连成了句子，不算厚实的双唇吸引着这张大办公桌主人的目光。最后一个词落定，艾森豪威尔抬起头看向上司，希望得到反馈。灰蓝色的眼睛一经显世，马歇尔便自知怕是要沉溺在里面了。

「很好，回去把我刚才说要增加的要点补进去就可以了。辛苦你了艾克……」

不经思考的脱口而出，马歇尔就因为这么一声「艾克」紧张到挺直了身子。  
艾森豪威尔先生  
艾森豪威尔先生  
艾森豪威尔先生  
……

自己居然连续用了至少五个艾森豪威尔来弥补刚才一时头脑发热所带来的错误。要我说这是典型的做贼心虚。

调味罐，大抵就是那个时候打翻的。

推起袖管看了看置在手腕上的手表，与罗斯福的会面快要开始了。

什么？你问这个罗斯福是谁？

他啊叫富兰克林.罗斯福，为了把他和他的大舅子西奥多.罗斯福区分开来，我们私底下会叫这位现任「USA」大当家为「FDR」。

「听说你最近和你的秘书打得火热，是不是这样啊乔治？」

「马歇尔先生，阁下。」

「好的乔治。」

「……我和艾森豪威尔之间什么都没有发生。」

丝毫没有在听，罗斯福走到一旁给自己和马歇尔各倒了一杯咖啡。「我提醒你啊乔治」，他嘬了一口杯中的液体，「别以为我不知道你在想什么，趁什么都没发生前，赶紧断掉。对你对他都好。」

「您没有别的事的话我就先走了。还有，马歇尔先生，阁下。」

一夜又一夜，艾森豪威尔躺在床上辗转反侧。终于，他一个坐起，蹬着拖鞋来到书桌前。借着台灯带来的暖光，他提笔写了起来。

同时，马歇尔端坐在办公桌后，把玩着早晨艾森豪威尔送来的咖啡杯，他似乎也有了决定。

「先生。」

缺少了平时的问候，今天只有这一个词，艾森豪威尔看了看手中的咖啡，悄悄翘起了嘴角。不同以往的颤颤巍巍，他很从容地端上了咖啡。白色瓷具的一旁是他的辞呈。如释重负般，艾森豪威尔退后了两步。

「这是什么意思？」马歇尔看到信封后压低了嗓音。

「如先生所见，是辞职信。」艾森豪威尔觉得自己从来没有在马歇尔面前如此从容过。也许，他知道这是最后一次了吧，从次以后想惊慌失措怕也是没有机会了。

「您应该知道我不喜欢问同一个问题第二遍。这是什么！」猛地，马歇尔拔高了嗓门，一巴掌拍在桌子上吓得黑色的液体跳出了容器的抑制。

「我，我因为个人原因，想申请辞职。」

「个人原因？说说看。」重新回到座位上，马歇尔靠上椅背一副洗耳恭听的模样。

「先生，我不想说。」

「看来您是没有吸取教训。」

「我！我……」艾森豪威尔看起来快要哭了。

「我不能！我不能喜欢上先生您！」吼叫着，眼泪不自觉涌出。

「您的意思是……您喜欢我？」马歇尔站起身子，踱步来到艾森豪威尔身侧。

低着头，脸红得跟烧烫了的锅底一样的秘书绞着手指不安地站立在原地，动都不敢动一下。半晌，他点了点头。

「那如果我说我也喜欢您呢？」

「先生！」

「嗯？」马歇尔打断了惊得跳起来的艾森豪威尔，抵了根手指在他唇边示意他安静听好。

「您愿意留下来吗？和我在一起。」天知道马歇尔为什么要凑到艾森豪威尔的耳边讲这句话。滚烫的温度从耳垂爬上脸颊，艾森豪威尔又一次慌了神。

「不行，不能这样！我这样会拖累先生的！」下意识后退了一步，发酸的鼻尖让艾森豪威尔难受。

「您考虑得可真深远。愿意，还是不愿意。」面前的人后退一步马歇尔就上前一步。这样一退一进，艾森豪威尔很快就被逼到了墙边。

「说啊。」

「我，我愿意！只要先生不嫌……」

「傻瓜」，搂住了这只受惊了的小兔子，马歇尔缓缓开口，「我爱你。」

如果说刚才的泪水是被吓出来的，那么这一次，它们是由于艾森豪威尔控制不止脑子里名叫「安心」的脑细胞而被放跑出来的。

「先生，我也是。」

所以说嘛，汤，还是要有点味道才好。


End file.
